<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>none but ourselves can free our minds by wrennette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559362">none but ourselves can free our minds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette'>wrennette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>under the wide and starry sky [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blanket Permission, Injury Recovery, M/M, Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tup, Cody remembered. The 'trooper who had tried - no, not tried. </i>Killed<i> a Jedi. And then there had been that whole business with Fives, and Rex had said Fives believed that the chips weren't really to control aggression, but to control </i>them<i>. Cody had read the report Rex filed, and then he'd buried it, because it seemed ludicrous. He couldn't imagine then, that he might ever betray his Jedi. And in the moment - it hadn't felt like betrayal. The moment the order had been given, it seemed reasonable. Logical.</i></p><p>Cody both enacts Order 66 and prevents its widespread dissemination, and the end of the war shakes out just a little bit different. A little bit better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>under the wide and starry sky [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from redemption song by bob marley</p><p>i'm well aware of the giant plothole at the center of this fic, sidious would have a backup plan or two for order 66 failing, but we're just going to pretend like he didn't, and is trying to figure something else out while this is all going on :D fuck the timeline anyway.</p><p>first chapter is h/c for day one, second chapter will be fixit for day two, third chapter will (hopefully, but very vaguely) be for the sith prompt on day seven, even though that's probably not what the organizers meant!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Commander Cody, execute Order 66," the voice said, thin and staticky across the comm. Cody didn't feel the microscopic spark of the chip in his brain activating. He simply obeyed the order. Good soldiers follow orders, and CC-2224 has always been one of the best. CC-2224 looked up at the artillerist, and they nodded. They were on target, and ready to fire. "Blast 'em," CC-2224 commanded, and the shell arced through the clear blue sky. </p><p>
  <i>A flash, a rocket rising into the blue sky, and he was smack-dab in the middle of the splash zone.</i>
</p><p>On the cliff face, blue light flared. Pain seared across CC-2224's mind. </p><p><i>A flash, a <strike>traitor</strike> - a </i>Jedi<i> protecting him with their body, battle-filthy and incandescent</i>. </p><p>The shell rocketed skyward, exploding into harmless chaff, and the massive varactyl altered course. Adrenaline flooded CC-2224's system, and the tiny, sputtering death of the control chip was only the firing of one more signal in his brain. Pain flashing through his mind brought Cody around fully. </p><p>Order 66. </p><p>The figure - who the kriff - and why? </p><p>Cody shook his head. That was for later. He glanced up, at the dissipating smoke and falling debris from the batted away strike.</p><p>Shuddering, Cody yanked off his helmet and scrubbed his fingers over his head. He had to contact the other commanders, make sure they knew that order wasn't to be carried out. He needed time. Time was the one thing he didn't have. Had any of the other commanders been contacted already? His mind raced, and he reached up half consciously, wiping at his face. Only when he lowered his hand did he realize that his nose was bleeding. </p><p>"Commander?" Crunch asked at his side, laying a hand on Cody's pauldron in steadying support. </p><p>"Something's wrong," Cody managed to get out, around the blinding pain in his head. "Contact all Commanders, do not accept comms from any but known GAR frequencies. Protect the Jedi." </p><p>His voice began to slur, and Cody went to a knee, one of his legs giving way beneath him. He tried to raise his arm, and couldn't. He tried to speak, but his face felt strange. </p><p>"Medic!" Crunch called, and the world went black before Cody finished slumping to the ground.</p>
<hr/><p>The soft beeping of medbay filtered into Cody's waking mind, and the sharp scent of disinfectant. A warm, familiar hand was wrapped around his fingers, another stroking restlessly along a shaved-smooth swath of his head. </p><p><i>Jedi</i>, Cody's mind identified, and his heart-rate spiked before he realized that identification wasn't immediately followed by the insidious mental whisper of <i>traitor</i>. </p><p>"Cody?" his Jedi asked gently, and Cody let out a slow, hitching breath, then tried to open his eyes. </p><p>"I'm awake," Cody said, the words awkward in his mouth.</p><p>"You've had a stroke Commander," Obi-Wan said. "Lancet was able to surgically remove the clot before it did too much damage, but you have a long recovery ahead of you. And there were - complications."</p><p>Cody weakly squeezed the General's fingers, wanting to know more. </p><p>"Lancet said it looks like your chip malfunctioned, and that may have been what caused the stroke," Obi-Wan said. His voice wasn't so warm, now, but flat with cold anger. </p><p>"Anti-aggression chip," Cody said, fumbling the words slightly. Obi-Wan's grip on his hand tightened sharply, then relaxed.</p><p>"Yes. Only yours, while malfunctioning, wasn't as corroded as the one that Master Ti showed us after - after Ringo Veda." Obi-Wan said, still with that glacial fury in his tone.</p><p>Tup, Cody remembered. The 'trooper who had tried - no, not tried. <i>Killed</i> a Jedi. And then there had been that whole business with Fives, and Rex had said Fives believed that the chips weren't really to control aggression, but to control <i>them</i>. Cody had read the report Rex filed, and then he'd buried it, because it seemed ludicrous. He couldn't imagine then, that he might ever betray his Jedi. And in the moment - it hadn't felt like betrayal. The moment the order had been given, it seemed reasonable. Logical. </p><p>"Rex - Rex knows," Cody managed to get out. "Ask him. Fives." He managed to slit one of his eyes open, the other not cooperating. Obi-Wan looked haggard.</p><p>"Fives?" Obi-Wan asked, and Cody nodded. "Alright, I'll speak to Rex. And the Council. Your chip's been fully removed, and you're on bedrest until Lancet or one of the other medics says otherwise."</p><p>"How long?" Cody asked, and Obi-Wan's brow wrinkled.</p><p>"I don't know how long it will be," he said, and Cody shook his head in exasperation. </p><p>"How long - stroke?"</p><p>"Ah. It's been nearly a week since we took Utapau. We're on our way back to Coruscant, should be there within the day."</p><p>"My comm," Cody said, remembering that strange transmission that had started this whole debacle.</p><p>"Is with your things, I'm guessing there's something you want me to see on it?" Obi-Wan asked. Cody nodded. </p><p>"Order - got order," Cody said, and his head flared with remembered pain. </p><p>"Easy, easy Commander," Obi-Wan said, fingers stroking over the bare spot on Cody's head. Surgical site, Cody realized. That was where they'd opened up his head to remove the clot - and the chip. "Rest easy, my dear. With your permission, I'll look into it." Cody nodded, and relaxed. "That's it," Obi-Wan coaxed. "Rest."</p><p>Cody slipped back into sleep, sinking deeply into unconsciousness to the gentle, soothing sweep of his Jedi's fingers over his head. When he came to again, he could open both eyes, and his mind felt a bit sharper - closer to normal. He sat up a little, blinking against the brilliance of the light, and smiled slightly to see that his General was curled awkwardly in the chair at his bedside, and fast asleep. </p><p>Obi-Wan still looked awful, but at least he was sleeping. Cody watched him, and thought. That order. Why had he obeyed? After Krell, the Jedi had made doubly sure that all the brothers knew they had the right to disobey an unlawful order. Some of the nat-born officers had fussed about it, until High General Windu recited chapter and verse of their own Judicial code that gave all nat-born officers that same right. Stars, the Judicial Fleet, which was the basis of the wartime fleet, made it sound like resisting an unlawful order was not only a right, but a moral obligation. </p><p>So why hadn't Cody thought to resist that order? And why - how had he even known what that order <i>was</i>? He'd only been given the order number, no specifics of what it entailed. Logically, it must be buried somewhere in his flashtraining, as some of the things they learned that way were practically subconscious, rather than conscious knowledge. He sighed, head aching. Thinking about it wasn't helping. </p><p>Cody looked back over at Obi-Wan, and smiled. The Jedi was curled up in his chair, head resting against his arm. The position didn't look comfortable in the least, but the general could fall asleep anywhere when he was tired enough. Warm fondness welled up, and with it pure relief. He was worried still, and regret lurked in his mind. He'd fired on his Jedi. But he hadn't killed him. And Obi-Wan slept on, a silent but unmistakable show of trust.</p>
<hr/><p>Cody woke to the shrill, incessant sound of a comm alert. He hadn't even realized he was falling asleep. In the chair, Obi-Wan flailed, nearly unseating himself before he managed to find his beeping comm and answer it. </p><p>"Master Kenobi," General Windu greeted.</p><p>"Master Windu," Obi-Wan returned, blinking rapidly. Windu's brow was wrinkled with worry, but the tense line of his mouth relaxed slightly at the sight of Obi-Wan sleep-mussed and confused. </p><p>"I'm sending coordinates, we're rendezvousing with Miss Tano and the 332nd, and I'd like you to join us," Windu said, and Obi-Wan straightened up sharply, instantly more alert. </p><p>"She was successful?" Obi-Wan asked, and Windu dipped his head slightly. </p><p>"I believe so," Windu said. "She was - less than forthcoming in her last communique, but given the news out of Mandalore implies that Bo-Katan Kryze has successfully assumed the Sundari throne and proclaimed herself both Duchess and Mand'alor, we're - hopeful." Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. </p><p>"Very well. I'll ensure the Admiral gets the new coordinates," Obi-Wan said. He gnawed at his lower lip, then glanced at Cody. Cody blinked, then realized his Jedi was seeking his permission to speak about the strange order. Cody nodded, and Obi-Wan dipped his head slightly in turn. "Commander Cody received an anomalous transmission, shortly after I had dispatched Grievous," Obi-Wan said. "He communicated with the other Commanders to prevent them from accepting contact from non-GAR frequencies, but from what I reviewed on his comm, with his permission of course - I believe the Sith have infiltrated the highest offices of the Republic."</p><p>"That - tracks, unfortunately, with what few hints Skywalker has been willing to share with us, from his observations of the chancellery," Windu said, and if he'd relaxed slightly earlier in the conversation, every bit of that tension was once again apparent in his carriage. </p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. "I had hoped our suspicions unfounded," Obi-Wan said, and Windu grimaced. </p><p>"We'll speak more of it at the rendezvous," Windu said. "No matter how good our encryptions, this is a conversation to be had in person." Obi-Wan nodded. </p><p>"I understand," Obi-Wan said. "We'll meet you at the coordinates as soon as possible." Windu nodded, and they exchanged parting words before the comm was disconnected. </p><p>"Suspicions?" Cody asked, and Obi-Wan grimaced. </p><p>"On Geonosis - the first time - Count Dooku said that the Sith Lord he reported to was in the Senate, perhaps even in control of the Senate. We did follow up on that, but - with the war," Obi-Wan said, pausing to sigh. "With the war, we didn't have the resources to investigate as deeply and thoroughly as we would have liked. We couldn't find any evidence, but we couldn't discard the idea completely, especially as the war ground on and there were - intelligence leaks, communication failures - strange mission assignments. But we still couldn't be sure."</p><p>Cody nodded his understanding. Without evidence, accusing anyone in the Senate of being a Sith, and working with the Separatists would have been foolish at best. </p><p>"The transmission?" Cody asked, and Obi-Wan's face grew even more grim. </p><p>"Well scrambled, and I didn't want to entrust it to any of your brothers in case there was something about the frequency that caused your chip to malfunction," Obi-Wan said. "I'm fairly certain it came from Coruscant, but I couldn't say more. That just - isn't something I know enough to track down." </p><p>Cody nodded, seeing Obi-Wan's reasoning. If somehow the strange transmission and the degradation of his chip were related, he didn't want that to happen to one of his brothers. He thought back over what he knew of the 332nd's assignment. They were a battlegroup within the Third Systems Army, under his and Obi-Wan's joint command, but Obi-Wan had handled most of their latest posting.</p><p>Mandalore. The details trickled back in. Skywalker had detached Rex from the 501st, and finally given him a long overdue promotion to Commander. Tano had fallen in with Bo-Katan Kryze, who was pretending she wasn't former Death Watch and as bad as any of them. Cody was well aware that the new self-proclaimed Mand'alor had stood by and watched as her sister was killed, had been actively warring with Duchess Satine for much of their lives. He didn't much understand it - he'd kill and die for any one of his brothers, even assholes like Slick. But Kryze had tried to kill her own sister, then gotten bent out of shape when the Duchess was actually killed, and tried to throw that death in Obi-Wan's face. </p><p>And Maul. Cody glanced over at Obi-Wan. Maul had been a sore subject even before the Sith had killed the Duchess. Cody knew from official intel that Maul had killed Obi-Wan's Master long before the war, and been thought dead for a decade. The Sith was incredibly dangerous, and having him captive didn't negate that danger. </p><p>"How long to rendezvous?" Cody asked.</p><p>"The rendezvous coordinates are Tython," Obi-Wan said, looking over the communique from Windu. His brow was drawn down in concern. "It's in the Deep Core, about a day past Coruscant." He paused, and grimaced. "The timing - everything about this - Cody -"</p><p>"Bad feeling?" Cody asked, worry blooming in his gut. Obi-Wan shook his head after a moment. </p><p>"Not a <i>bad</i> feeling," Obi-Wan said carefully. "But - something <i>big</i>. While we don't speak much about it, Tython is a sanctuary planet of last resort for the Order. Most believe it abandoned nearly a millennium ago, and all but uninhabitable. No one but a Jedi is able to navigate the hyperlanes that close to true galactic center, and the surface of the planet is deadly for those without use of the Force." </p><p>"Sounds ominous," Cody said, and Obi-Wan gave a half-hearted smile. "Go and see to it sir, I'm not good for much but laying about at the moment."</p><p>"You're recovering," Obi-Wan chided. "That's hard work." Cody sent his Jedi a speaking look, because Obi-Wan had never once stayed in bed as medically directed. Obi-Wan had the gall to smile - smile! - at him, and then rose. He crossed to the bed and took Cody's hand, squeezing gently. "I'm very glad you're alright, my dear." </p><p>Cody nodded, pulling on their joined hands. Obi-Wan obligingly took a step closer, and Cody brought their hands to his mouth, holding Obi-Wan's gaze as he kissed his knuckles. Obi-Wan flushed, flustered, and Cody let go of his hand so he could retreat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Cody went over the mission quickly. Get to Coruscant without anyone knowing. Get Amidala safe before Skywalker had an apoplexy and did something thoroughly ill-conceived. Get Fox and the Corries safe. Get as many brothers out of the crossfire as possible. And don't get caught.</i>
</p><p>They talk, and they plan, and maybe, they find a way out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for codywan week day two: fix it! this is more the planning, because everyone kept talking. conclusion at the end of the week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through the transparisteel of the bridge viewports, Cody could see the <i>Redemption</i>, along with the other Venators that had been tasked to assist the Mando resistance. His comm chirped, and he quickly read through Rex's official report. Vaughn was dead, as was much of the 332nd. The company's losses were catastrophic. They had Maul, locked up and with his access to the Force blocked. It was a victory, after a fashion. Too many victories lately, had come at such great price. Sometimes Cody couldn't help but wonder if the unity of the Republic was worth the lives of so many of his brothers. He knew he wasn't the only one. </p><p>A flash off the bow, and the <i>Dagger</i> reverted to realspace, broadcasting its identity. Within the next few minutes a dozen more Venators arrived at the rendezvous. Cody had known that whatever was happening was serious, but this type of firepower - the skies over Coruscant must be half empty. It was a little unnerving, given how recently the Separatists had attacked the heart of the Republic. Stars, they'd barely managed to get the Chancellor out of that mess.</p><p>After a little while, a message went out to the assembled fleet. They would meet aboard the <i>Redemption</i>. No one wanted to risk transporting Maul on a smaller ship, but they wanted the Sith accessible, in case they could get him to answer questions. Cody soon found himself and the medic, Lancet, accompanying Obi-Wan over to the 332nd's flagship. Lancet’s presence was the only reason Cody had been allowed to attend, and he was a bit annoyed at being treated like an invalid when he felt fine. Tano and Rex met them in the hangar, sober and grim faced. </p><p>"Hello Ahsoka," Obi-Wan greeted warmly, and Tano gave a thin smile. Cody nodded to Rex, and received a nod in return. </p><p>A moment later, another ship landed. Skywalker was the first off, stalking forward with his bad mood wafting off him. Windu and Yoda followed, General Ti a few steps behind them, and inside his helmet, Cody felt his eyebrows rise. It seemed like a risky proposition putting that many Generals in a single small craft. Hells, this whole rendezvous made him itch, even though they had a flotilla of massive warships guarding the one where they were meeting. </p><p>At his side, Obi-Wan sighed and crossed his arms. Cody ached a little for him - he knew Obi-Wan had argued hard for Ahsoka, but in the end there hadn't really been anything the Jedi could do to protect her from the fallout of the Temple bombing. It hadn't helped Obi-Wan's relationship with Skywalker either, since the younger Jedi tended to view the Council as a monolith, rather than a collective of fallible sentients. At least Obi-Wan and Skywalker seemed to have found common ground before the 212th were sent to Utapau. </p><p>"Masters, Anakin," Obi-Wan greeted as the others drew near. </p><p>"Obi-Wan," Windu greeted, terse but not unkind. Generals Yoda and Ti simply dipped their heads, although General Ti smiled slightly. Skywalker just glowered, and Obi-Wan sighed again. Cody could tell by the way his general shifted that Obi-Wan was hugging himself under his robe. "Miss Tano," Windu said, pinning his attention on her, and Tano straightened slightly as if she'd started to come to attention before remembering she didn't have to do that anymore. </p><p>"I had a conference room set aside," Tano said, and then spun on her heel and stalked off. Cody heard Obi-Wan stifle yet another sigh. Wanting to show his support, Cody reached out, resting his hand on the back of Obi-Wan's neck and squeezing gently. The tightly bunched muscles eased under his grip, and Obi-Wan swayed slightly, leaning into Cody and nudging their shoulders together.</p><p>The meeting started stiffly, Tano debriefing them on the situation on Mandalore - stable, with occasional outbursts of violence, when she'd departed. The casualty numbers were pretty horrific, and Cody made a mental note to talk with Rex. It was his brother's first campaign as a full Commander, and Cody was sure he'd beat himself up over losing so many of his troops. </p><p>Generals Windu, Ti, and Yoda mostly just listened, occasionally glancing to one another. Cody was certain they were communicating silently, and he couldn't help but wonder what he wasn't being told. All the same, he understood there were stratagems and contingencies he didn't need to know about. </p><p>When Tano finished her report, there was a little discussion, but she didn't offer much more information. The attention of the group shifted briefly to Skywalker, but he remained silent, glaring at the table as if it had personally offended him. Obi-Wan sighed, and the others all looked to him.</p><p>"Cody, would you and your brothers step out for a moment?" Obi-Wan asked, looking over to his commander, and Cody nodded, understanding that his general wanted to play the recorded message, but didn't want to risk that there was something in it that would endanger the other clones in the room. Tano bristled, and Cody caught Rex's eye, shaking his head. Rex gently squeezed Tano's elbow, and she relaxed back slightly, nodding at Rex that he should go. The troopers filed out, and Obi-Wan loaded the datachip. </p><p>"Cody received this transmission as we were clearing the droid entrenchments on Utapau," Obi-Wan said grimly. He activated the recording, and remained silent as it played through. "He realized there was something anomalous about it, and managed to contact the other Commanders to order them not to accept communiques before he had a stroke. Our medic, Lancet said that all evidence indicates that Cody's chip malfunctioned, causing the stroke." </p><p>"Like Fives, and Tup," Shaak said with quiet sorrow. </p><p>"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "I believe that the initial malfunction may be similar to what affected Tup - Cody instructed the artilleryman to fire on my position before he was incapacitated. Since the removal of the chip, I haven't noted any of the symptoms later exhibited either by Tup or by ARC Trooper Fives. He hasn't hallucinated, nor shown any indication of paranoia or unchecked violent impulses. </p><p>"You all know I have never liked the idea of the Kaminoans implanting chips in the vode, and have believed them unnecessary from the start. With this added information, I have done some additional research. I haven't been able to find any record of this Order 66 in the materials Kamino provided us. I believe that we need to start removing these chips as quickly and efficiently as possible. And I believe that, given this communique originated on Coruscant, we need to do so without alerting any of the rest of the military apparatus."</p><p>"You know where I stand already," Mace said, and Obi-Wan nodded. </p><p>Once they had known about the chips, Mace had loudly and emphatically argued that they should be removed. Every Councilor had, even those who didn't interact with the troops as frequently. While the Kaminoan explanation that the chips were to control aggression might be true, none of the Jedi who knew of the chips liked the idea of inhibiting the men of the GAR in such a way. Unfortunately, the Kaminoans hadn't budged on the issue, and had made it very difficult to determine how the chip might be safely removed if it wasn't malfunctioning.</p><p>"Evacuation of the Temple, we have already begun," Yoda said. "Master Healers we will set to this task." </p><p>Obi-Wan blinked. "Evacuation of the Temple?" He hadn't realized the situation had become so dire. Yoda nodded, every one of his 900 years weighing on his face. </p><p>"Very annoyed with me, Madame Nu is," Yoda said, and Obi-Wan snorted.</p><p>"Why?" Ahsoka asked, frowning. </p><p>"Darker the Force has grown, for years," Yoda said. "Felt it you have. Darkens still it does, even with Dooku dead. Even with Grievous dead. No longer safe on Coruscant we are. In shadow, the Temple there is. Convenient this meeting is, to bring so many to Tython." </p><p>Obi-Wan smiled slightly at that. He'd wondered. As he'd explained to Cody, Tython was an age old sanctuary for the Jedi. None but a Force Sensitive could survive there for long, and most didn't even know its location, or how to get there through the constantly shifting Deep Core hyperspace lanes.</p><p>"And the vode?" Obi-Wan asked. "They won't be safe on Tython."</p><p>"We've reached an agreement with the Ysanna," Mace said, and Obi-Wan's worry eased markedly. The Ysanna were the remnant of the ancient Jedi who'd remained on Ossus, another world that many thought abandoned for millennia. Mace smiled slightly, understanding Obi-Wan's relief. </p><p>"I'm sorry, who?" Anakin demanded, and Obi-Wan sighed. </p><p>"Skipped your History of the Order class did you, hmmmm?" Yoda teased, and Anakin flushed, clearly not taking the scolding in the light-hearted manner in which it was meant, but as a criticism. </p><p>"Ossus," Ahsoka said, testing the name of the planet out. Obi-Wan dipped his head in affirmation. </p><p>"On Tython we will not remain forever. Too dangerous it is, for the younglings. But closer, for now, when danger there is," Yoda said. Obi-Wan nodded his understanding. They would evacuate to Tython for now, and leave Ossus to the GAR. But if they needed to relocate in the longer term, Ossus would be there for them.</p><p>"I've already begun coordinating the evacuation of those still at Kamino to Ossus," Shaak said, and Obi-Wan nodded. It was likely that relocation would go more smoothly than that of the Temple, if only because the troopers were more used to organizing such mass movements. Mentally, Obi-Wan ran through all they'd discussed. While they still needed an actionable plan to remove the chips, there was another large matter looming. He turned to Ahsoka.</p><p>"Your report on the status of the Duchy was thorough, but you spoke little of Maul," Obi-Wan said, questioning gently, but not accusing. Ahsoka dipped her head slightly, acknowledging his observation.</p><p>"Most of what he had to say was nonsense," Ahsoka said, and her voice was firm, but the Force wavered. That wasn't the full truth, and she didn't fully believe what she was saying. </p><p>"In madness even, a kernel of truth there may be," Yoda said, pushing a little. Ahsoka buckled. </p><p>"He said - he said that Sidious - the Sith Lord - that he'd - Maul said that he wanted to kill Anakin so that the Sith Lord couldn't turn him, that the Sith Lord had been playing with us for years," Ahsoka stammered. "He was just trying to get under my skin, he'd thought it would be Master Kenobi that came, not me." </p><p>A heavy silence settled over the gathered Jedi. It was a troubling accusation that Maul made, and none of the more experienced Jedi felt they could discard that warning out of hand. Despite that Maul's words clearly troubled Ahsoka, and she denied their validity, she had understood that it wasn't simply the ravings of one lost to madness.</p><p>"Palpatine," Obi-Wan said grimly as the pieces fell into place in his mind. Dooku's long ago accusations of a Sith in control of the Senate played in his memory as he built a mental list. Palpatine's continuing accrual of extraordinary powers in the state, his long term connection with Anakin, his ability to send and receive military orders on non-military frequencies.</p><p>Anakin bristled, but tellingly, didn't deny the accusation.</p><p>The Chancellor was the only one who fit. The only one who had the connections to have pulled this off. He fit every one of their criteria, except the most obvious. None of them had realized he was a Sith. But he had spent many long hours over the years earning Anakin's trust. And he had the authority to deploy the Jedi where and when he pleased, as if they were pawns on a chessboard. </p><p>Mace nodded, slumping slightly in his seat as he connected the same dots that Obi-Wan had. "We knew he was overstepping his already extraordinary powers. But," he paused, shaking his head in silent disbelief. "Blinded," he hissed in frustration. </p><p>"Safe already, our most vulnerable are," Yoda reassured, and Mace nodded again, then leaned forward, scrubbing his hands over his face and head. </p><p>"The Order," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "Order 66," he clarified. "We've known all along that the war was a Sith trap. And recent investigations - well, the origins of the army grow more and more shadowed." </p><p>"You think the vode are a trap too," Shaak said with quiet horror. Obi-Wan nodded, swallowing thickly. </p><p>"I think that order - Cody felt the same. I never sensed danger from him. Danger yes, but not from <i>him</i>. That order - it's embedded so deep in that chip," Obi-Wan said, and shook his head. "I thought maybe he gave the order to fire because he was confused, because he was having the stroke, or that maybe the artilleryman misheard him when he was trying to get help, because Cody's speech was garbled. But maybe the order he received worked properly, and he acted as directed, and the stroke was just a side effect. We need to get them out. Fast." </p><p>Shaak nodded immediately, the others a beat later. "And we should do it - as much as we can - before we deal with the Chancellor," she said firmly. "I won't have the 'troopers caught between us and the Sith."</p><p>Mace nodded immediately. "We'll have to be very careful," he said. He shot a wary glance over at Anakin and Ahsoka. "While we've begun discussing the way the Chancellor has accumulated power, and the damage that has done to the Republic, we could not factor in that he was Sith, and this chip - it's clear he has contingencies in place. Our original plan would have been folly. There's no telling what he'll do to retain the power he currently has, and accrue more." Yoda nodded.</p><p>Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin, who was still glowering at the table, and now fidgeting too. The thunderous expression on his face didn't bode well. He hadn't spoken up to defend the Chancellor as Obi-Wan would have expected. </p><p>"You've been very quiet," Obi-Wan said gently, brushing his Force presence against Anakin's in a gentle nudge. Anakin shifted his weight, and finally looked up. </p><p>"I don't like it," Anakin said simply.</p><p>"In what way, my dear?" Obi-Wan pressed. "I can understand feeling betrayed. The Chancellor has presented himself as your friend for many years."</p><p>"It's all circumstantial, how do you know the Sith isn't framing him?" Anakin asked, but it was clear he didn't really believe that was the case. If he had, he would have presented the argument far sooner. Rather than engage in an argument that he anticipated would only heighten Anakin's anger, Obi-Wan activated the recording again. There wasn't much to go on, but the shape of the chin, the mouth - even the tone of the voice - they were all very familiar. Anakin deflated slightly. "I need him," Anakin sulked. "Padmé is in danger. He - he knows how to save her."</p><p>Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in silent disbelief. </p><p>"She's going to die Master," Anakin choked out. "She's going to die and I have to stop it, I can't - I can't lose her like I lost my mother."</p><p>"If there is a danger to the Senator, she can be protected," Mace said, and Anakin bristled as if he'd forgotten there were others in the room. </p><p>"It's not - she's-" Anakin said, trailing off into an indecipherable mumble. </p><p>"I'm sorry, she's what?" Shaak asked kindly.</p><p>"Pregnant, she's pregnant and it's going to kill her," Anakin nearly shrieked. </p><p>"Calm down," Mace demanded, and Anakin flushed with rage, nearly trembling. Mace sighed. "Think, Anakin," Mace said more gently. "Does Palpatine know about the Senator's pregnancy?" Anakin flustered and sputtered, but couldn't give a definitive answer. </p><p>"She's managed to keep <i>that</i> under wraps," Obi-Wan groused, and Yoda snorted. He'd suspected then, Obi-Wan guessed. But then, Yoda spent more time on Coruscant than Obi-Wan did. </p><p>"Get her to rendezvous here with us, quietly," Mace directed, then paused, looking over at Obi-Wan. "It may be safer to send your commander, and he can also speak to the other commanders on Coruscant, get them to start mobilizing the Guard off planet, then take a route through the other sectors, disseminating the evacuation plan in person to prevent too much having to be passed over the comms."</p><p>Obi-Wan wanted to refuse, wanted to demand Cody stay at his side. He'd nearly lost Cody to the chip. He didn't want to send his dear partner into the heart of the Sith's territory. But he also knew that Cody would jump at the chance to save his brothers, especially Commander Fox, who was head of the Coruscant Guard, and one of Cody's oldest friends.</p><p>"I believe he would be willing," Obi-Wan said, and rose. He went to the door, and stuck out his head. Cody and Rex were waiting in the hall with Lancet, and a few other officers had joined them. Obi-Wan smiled as he caught Cody's eye. "Commander, we have a request for you, if you'd step inside?" Cody nodded, and followed Obi-Wan back into the conference room.</p>
<hr/><p>The conference room was tense when Cody stepped back in, and he wasn't sure he really wanted to be there. Still, despite knowing Obi-Wan would argue the sentiment that he owed the Jedi anything, Cody knew he would accept any task Obi-Wan laid before him. His mind was his own, and his Jedi lived. He wanted to secure those same gifts for every single one of his siblings.</p><p>"Generals," Cody greeted, and Windu gave him a tight smile, Ti's a bit softer, gentler. </p><p>"What we are about to tell you, I'm afraid we cannot risk any of your brothers finding out in full," Obi-Wan said carefully, and Cody nodded, fixing his attention on his General. "The chancellor is the Sith Lord orchestrating both sides of the war. We believe he poses a grave threat both broadly to the Republic itself, and more narrowly to both the Jedi Order and those who support it. He has made specific remarks that indicate he has designs on the safety of Senator Amidala and her unborn children."</p><p>"I would like you to accompany me on my return to Coruscant as quickly as possible," Shaak Ti said. "I will alert the Temple before continuing on to Kamino, but my arrival should allow yours to go unnoticed."</p><p>"Alert Commander Fox that the entire GAR is being withdrawn to Ossus with utmost speed and secrecy," Windu said, picking up the mission outline. "Have him task a squad of his most trusted men to first escort Senator Amidala to the Temple, where she will be evacuated with the remainder of the Jedi still on planet."</p><p>"Once you and Commander Fox are ready, you are to go to Ossus yourselves, routing your path as efficiently as possible to both make good time, and pass the evacuation order to as many of your brothers as possible without using comms," Obi-Wan said. "Leave no soldier behind."</p><p>Cody went over the mission quickly. Get to Coruscant without anyone knowing. Get Amidala safe before Skywalker had an apoplexy and did something thoroughly ill-conceived. Get Fox and the Corries safe. Get as many brothers out of the crossfire as possible. And don't get caught. He nodded firmly, then hesitated. </p><p>"There may be a way to make getting in touch with my brothers quicker and easier," Cody said, and the Jedi - save Skywalker, who still looked a bit sulky - perked up hopefully. "We've been slap-dashing a clones-only net since the start of the war, it's mostly just for gossip and quick information exchange. Once I got Force 99 operational, Tech improved it immensely. Between him and Echo, I can get any info you want securely to as many brothers as you need." Some of the tension bled from the room, and Obi-Wan actually smiled. </p><p>"Tell them to prepare for an emergency bug-out order," Windu said, his voice warmer. "We'll pass the appropriate nav coordinates. Are you willing to allow one of us access to your 'net?"</p><p>"Nat-born officers can be put off before their last jumps," Obi-Wan suggested, and Windu nodded. </p><p>"Good idea," Windu agreed. "Most of the ships' crews are clones, they know how to run the vessels. It'll give away where we are to an extent, but there's no real way to keep that a secret unless we want to go into total isolation, and that's no way to live." </p><p>Cody nodded. "I'm happy to give General Kenobi access to our 'net," he agreed, because he trusted no one more. He knew that General Windu fought alongside his own troops, was as beloved of them as Obi-Wan was to the 212th and Ghost and the Third Army. But General Windu was not <i>his</i> Jedi. Windu nodded, understanding that without it needing to be spoken. </p><p>"With your leave then, I'll head back to the Dagger and let Vokara and the healers there know to start surgeries of those aboard. Once they have a procedure codified, she'll pass it to Master Kenobi for dissemination to the medics," Shaak Ti said, and stood. "Commander, I should be ready within the hour to make for Coruscant with you." Cody nodded, then turned to Obi-Wan, who had remained at his side for the brief discussion. </p><p>"Travel safely Cody, may the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said, grasping Cody's forearm firmly. </p><p>"The same to you, General," Cody returned, then stepped closer and engulfed Obi-Wan in a hug. The Jedi let out a soft squeak of surprise, then raised his loose hand to embrace Cody in turn. He tilted his head slightly, pressing his forehead to the visor of Cody's helmet. Cody was thankful he had his helmet on - he was pretty sure he'd embarrass himself otherwise. As it was, he was reluctant to let go, and see to his duties. Obi-Wan stepped back, and Cody dipped his head slightly as he released his hold on the Jedi. "Sir," Cody said in parting, and forced himself to walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks to everyone who's read, left kudos, or commented, here's the conclusion for day seven's prompt: sith!</p>
<p>there's a couple words of mando'a in there, so the translations are in the end of chapter notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the door hissed closed, Obi-Wan turned back to the table, flushing slightly at the amused sparkle in Mace's eyes. He looked to Anakin next, and his former Padawan's glower had him settling back into the seriousness of the situation. </p>
<p>"Speed things up considerably, this 'net will," Yoda said, nudging them back on track. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded, and sat back down. They spent the next little while hammering out logistics between the lot of them. Obi-Wan's comm pinged part way through, and the message gave him the access codes necessary to log onto the clone 'net. He went ahead and did so, then sent Cody the navigational information to get the GAR to Ossus safely. He also sent the information for Tython, just in case. </p>
<p>Eventually, their plan of action was decided. Lancet, the head medic of the 212th, would post his notes on removing Cody's chip to the clone 'net and teach the procedure as he knew it to his fellows on Obi-Wan's flagship, then begin removing the chips from the clones aboard. Vokara would look over those notes and add her own, hopefully making the process quicker and safer. While that was happening, Obi-Wan and his troops would return to Coruscant, with Mace and Yoda as his passengers. </p>
<p>Maul would be detained on Tython for the time being, with Ahsoka and Anakin among the Jedi guarding both him and those taking refuge on Tython. Once the troopers had their evacuation orders, Plo Koon and Saesee Tiin, as strong telepaths and members of the Council, would reach out to the Jedi spread out across the galaxy, passing their own evacuation orders from mind to mind so they would be ready to move when the 'troopers were. Reaching out so widely would leave the two telepathic Masters exhausted, so they would be either on their way to, or already on Tython by then, instead of waiting to evacuate with the rest of the Council. With their paths decided, they set their plans in motion. </p>
<p>In the hanger, Obi-Wan paused, and Lancet paused with him. A moment later Ahsoka rushed in. She slid to a stop, shifting nervously. She gnawed at her lower lip, then darted forward, wrapping her arms around Obi-Wan's waist. </p>
<p>"May the Force be with you," Ahsoka mumbled, and Obi-Wan's posture went from slightly startled to soft in a heartbeat. He brought his arms up and embraced Ahsoka in turn. </p>
<p>"And also with you," Obi-Wan said gently. "You've done so well Ahsoka. I know everything is uncertain right now," he said, trailing off.</p>
<p>"I know, and we'll - talk. Soon," Ahsoka said. Like many 'troopers, she'd developed an aversion to stating any firm plans for <i>later</i> or <i>when this is over</i> or <i>after the war</i>. Jedi might not be inclined to superstition, but she'd served in the GAR long enough to pick up that certain things just weren't said. </p>
<p>"Soon," Obi-Wan said with a smile, and an air of promise. "Soon." He looked past her, hoping to see Anakin one last time before setting out, but the only ones to walk into the hanger were troopers. Obi-Wan squeezed Ahsoka gently, and stepped back, bowing slightly. Ahsoka nodded, and watched the various ships depart.</p><hr/>
<p>Obi-Wan kept an eye on the clone-net as they travelled. Like official military communications, it was relayed through the hyperspace beacons and buoys, so he could keep up to date as they made for Coruscant. He saw Cody's message to Fox to set up a meeting, and shortly after, the messages Fox sent out to start evacuating the Coruscant Guard. The Obi-Wan didn't like leaving the capital world so under defended, but the clones with their chips still active were just too much of an unknown factor. And he wanted them safe too, just as much as he wanted the citizens of the ecumenopolis to be protected. </p>
<p>When they reverted to realspace over Coruscant, a good percentage of the clones aboard Obi-Wan's flagship had already been de-chipped and surgeries were ongoing. Obi-Wan dismissed the natural born officers, telling them they had a week's leave. Some of the first clones to be operated on, other than medical staff, were the navigational and piloting officers who would take control of the bridge when the flagship was sent on to Ossus. Obi-Wan would return to Tython in a smaller Jedi-owned craft. He, and the others billeted on that vessel, would be the last Jedi to leave Coruscant. </p>
<p>In the Council chambers, Obi-Wan, Mace, Yoda, and the other remaining Councilors hashed out the next steps of their plan. There, they received the news that Padmé Amidala and her staff had safely arrived at the Temple, and that Amidala had already been checked over by the Healers, given a clean bill of health and a gentle scolding about proper prenatal care, and directed to contact Anakin. </p>
<p>The Naboo contingent were soon on their way to Tython in one of the larger Jedi ships full of their elderly and injured, and the medical staff to look after them. Padmé wouldn't be allowed to descend onto the planet, the danger was too great to non-Force sensitives, but she would be allowed to remain on the Jedi hospital ship in orbit, protected by Jedi and watched over by their Healers. Obi-Wan was fairly certain that Anakin would find his way to her side before long, and drive the healers, and likely Padmé and her staff, nuts with his hovering.</p>
<p>Rather to Obi-Wan's surprise, when their session broke up late that night, he found Cody outside the Council chambers. He stopped short, staring at his commander. Mace clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a teasing smirk, then disappeared with Saesee and Plo, who would be boarding the next ship leaving for Tython. Obi-Wan flushed. </p>
<p>"You should be gone to Ossus," Obi-Wan said, and Cody shook his head. </p>
<p>"You really thought I was going to let you run off and end the war without me?" Cody asked with a smirk, and Obi-Wan smiled wryly. </p>
<p>"I had hoped you would let me get away with sending you from danger, just this once," Obi-Wan said. "But I should have anticipated you would want to see this through." </p>
<p>"My place is, as ever, at your side," Cody said firmly. He stepped forward, reaching up to sink his fingers into Obi-Wan's hair and pull him down a little. Obi-Wan accepted the guidance without question, resting their foreheads together in a kov'cya. His breath trembled at the intimacy, and he looped his arms around Cody's shoulders. </p>
<p>"Stay with me tonight?" Obi-Wan asked, and Cody nodded silently. They walked together through the all but abandoned Temple, hands linked. Obi-Wan didn't bother with the lights when they reached his quarters, just led Cody through to his bedroom. He sat, and Cody sat at his side. </p>
<p>"If you insist on coming with us to confront <i>him</i>, there's something I want you to have," Obi-Wan said after a few moments, and rose. He flicked his fingers, and the lights turned on. Crossing his bedroom, he opened his closet, and pulled out a heavy kit bag. Whatever was inside clinked and clattered slightly as it settled. Obi-Wan set it down and reached in. He pulled out a red and black painted buy'ce, and Cody's breath caught. </p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Cody asked, because he knew that armour well. Mandalorian beskar, claimed in battle and worn during Obi-Wan's attempt to save the life of Duchess Satine. </p>
<p>"I know it isn't your colour, but we're near enough in size it should fit you. I'd rather you put it to use than it sit here gathering dust," Obi-Wan said. </p>
<p>"But are you sure?" Cody asked, because giving someone a full set of armour like this - he might not be truly Mando to either the New Mandalorians or Death Watch, but he and his siblings had in part been raised by traditional Mando'ade, and a gift like this was a very serious declaration of intent. To give another warrior armour was to claim the right to protect them.</p>
<p>"I'm sure," Obi-Wan said firmly. "I know what it means, to a Mando, to you, and I give it in that spirit. I would protect you in any way I can." Cody swallowed thickly, then reached out and accepted the helmet. "I don't know when things will come to a head, but if we can find the time tomorrow, we could repaint it together?"</p>
<p>Cody looked up from the visor, and his reflection there, and smiled. He set the helmet aside, and tugged Obi-Wan up onto his lap. Gently, he kissed his Jedi. "Thank you," he said softly. "That would be perfect." Obi-Wan smiled tremulously, and they sat like that, Obi-Wan straddling Cody's lap, holding onto one another, until Obi-Wan felt Cody begin to sag. </p>
<p>"Bed," Obi-Wan murmured, and Cody nodded. They put the beskar'gam aside for the moment, and efficiently readied themselves for sleep, then folded down into the bed together. Obi-Wan settled on the side closest the door, Cody pressed along his back, his lightsaber close at hand. Even in the safety of the Temple, the habits of war were hard to tuck away.</p><hr/>
<p>In the morning, once they'd eaten and exercised, Obi-Wan took Cody to a workshop space. They scoured Maul's colours off the beskar'gam, and then Cody looked over the paints available. After some thought, he selected white, for new beginnings, the life he hoped to build after the war. The black of his undersuit would serve well enough for the justice he meant to enact for his siblings. And a sandy gold a few shades off the orangey shade that marked all the members of the 212th. It was the gold of vengeance, and he used it to paint sunbursts and starbirds on the armour, for those who were marching on ahead, Jedi and Vode alike.</p>
<p>Before he finished, Cody set an unpainted handplate aside. He looked over to Obi-Wan thoughtfully, and his Jedi raised an eyebrow. Cody couldn't help smiling slightly. </p>
<p>"Is it true beskar?" Cody asked. He was pretty sure it was, but it was best to know for sure. Because if it was - rumour said true beskar was lightsaber resistant. </p>
<p>"It is," Obi-Wan said, understanding what Cody was really asking. He rose, turning his 'saber on. He lowered the glowing blade to the metal, and it scorched the beskar, but didn't melt or cut through it, the way a lightsaber would with regular durasteel. "Long enough held close like this, or a strong enough stab would still cut through, but the heat is what you'll have to watch for," Obi-Wan said. He put up his blade, and Cody reached out. A hands-breadth from the armour, the heat it threw off was enough to make his skin tingle. The undersuit had some thermoregulation capabilities, but he doubted it would be enough to keep him from getting a serious burn if he was that close to an active lightsaber.</p>
<p>"Good to know," Cody said, then cleaned the scorch off the armour, and set about painting it. When he finished, he looked back up at Obi-Wan, who was perched on a high stool and watching him with a soft, fond expression. Cody felt his cheeks heat, and nearly lost his train of thought. "It needs to dry, but if we can find time later for a spar?"</p>
<p>"An excellent idea," Obi-Wan agreed. He cocked his head slightly. "If you're willing, Mace and I have a standing spar, and we can probably pull in a few of the others, if you want to observe how we work as a team as well?" </p>
<p>Cody dipped his head. It was a good idea. If he knew how the other Jedi moved, he could anticipate them, and make sure that he didn't trip them up by accident when they went after the Sith. He'd seen General Windu in battle a few times, seen him spar with Obi-Wan too. They fought well together, Windu's aggressive style meshing well with Obi-Wan's more defensive instincts, although they could swap those readily, when they wanted. It was a pretty impressive calibre of fighting.</p>
<p>They parted for a few hours, while the paint dried. Cody went to visit with Fox and talk with the other commanders, see how the migration of the GAR to Ossus was going. Some of the ships enroute to Ossus had set off their nat-born officers already, effectively mutinying. Cody wasn't sure that was the wisest of ideas, but then, their ship's crew tended to be some of the least obnoxious, because anyone on board one of Obi-Wan's ships who insulted a 'trooper got the most politely scathing dressing down in the history of the Republic, courtesy of the General himself. </p>
<p>While Cody was coordinating with his siblings, Obi-Wan and the other Councilors were quietly speaking to sympathetic Senators. The Delegation of 2,000 might not have been taken seriously by the Chancellor when they last presented their demands, but their confrontation had been both a warning and a declaration. Once those the Jedi could trust were briefed, they went to work through their own contacts. It wasn't a foolproof plan, but at least part of the Senate needed to know before any confrontation happened, otherwise it would be far too easy to spin as the Jedi making a grasp at power. But if the Senate was ready, and a good candidate was prepared to step forward and discard the emergency powers, the Republic might yet rise from its knees. </p>
<p>A few hours after the mid-day meal, Cody found his way to the training halls of the Temple. When he arrived, his new armour was settled off to the side, and Obi-Wan and Windu were fighting furiously against one another. While Cody had seen them face off before, he'd never seen Windu attack so viciously. After a few moments, Cody began to recognize some of his patterns, but not from previous spars between the two Jedi. Windu was emulating Maul's fighting style, likely on the presumption that Sidious would have influenced his former apprentice. </p>
<p>Turning from the impressive display, Cody stripped off his trusty Phase II armour and pulled on the beskar'gam. It was heavier than the plastoid armour, but not as heavy as he'd feared. Due to its unique metallurgical characteristics, beskar could be moulded quite thin without losing its strength. </p>
<p>Once he was kitted up, Cody found some space on the mats, and started loosening up. He stretched out, then started running through some of the basic hand-to-hand moves he'd been taught as a cadet. The beskar'gam moved well with him. He'd have to build up his stamina to wear it for longer periods of time, but for a shorter engagement, he doubted it would slow him down at all. With a grin, he turned back to where the Jedi were sparring. Generals Fisto and Kolar had joined in on Obi-Wan's side, and they were beating General Windu back, but Windu was still getting in his licks. </p>
<p>Cody double checked that his weapons were set to non-lethal, watched a bit longer, then fired off a shot. Windu snarled, batting the stun blast away and glaring over at Cody. Cody couldn't help the thrill of adrenaline that spiked through him as the other Jedi grabbed Windu's attention, taking advantage of his moment of surprise. It took a few minutes more after that for them to corral Windu and force his surrender, Cody peppering the Jedi with stun blasts when he could get a clean shot in. </p>
<p>"You're a very stubborn fellow, aren't you Commander?" Windu asked with a laugh, once he'd been pulled up off the mats by Obi-Wan and Fisto. </p>
<p>"So I've been told, sir," Cody said. Windu waved off the formality, then looked at Obi-Wan. </p>
<p>"Any word from Organa?" Windu asked, and Obi-Wan rummaged through his utility belt to pull out his comm and flick it back on. </p>
<p>"No, not yet," Obi-Wan said. "He was meeting with some of the others on the Loyalist Committee this afternoon, so I hope to have word from him later today." Windu nodded, and soon the group dispersed. Obi-Wan was sucked back into the logistical efforts of evacuating the Temple, and so Cody got back in touch with Fox about an idea he'd had while they were sparring. He wasn't sure yet it was a <i>good</i> idea, but it was worth talking out.</p>
<p>The next few days passed in similar fashion. Cody spent the nights tucked into Obi-Wan's bed with him, the days either helping his siblings get off Coruscant or sparring. It was exhausting, waiting for - whatever they were waiting for. </p>
<p>Finally, word came from the Senate. The Kuati representative, Giddean Danu, a member of the Delegation of 2,000, had received intel from his home planet that confirmed that whatever else might be true, Palpatine was manipulating both sides of the war. Danu's evidence was supported by that of Senator Alavar of Lorrd, and the rest of the Delegation would back their assertions. The Delegation would soon have a referendum to put forward, and once they did, the Jedi would have the authority to try and arrest Palpatine. </p>
<p>They might not be an overwhelming majority in the Senate, but they were a strong faction. Many of the undecided votes would swing in their favour, according to Organa. While many Senators had no issue with using the war effort to enrich themselves and their planets, they would view outright collusion with the Separatists as unconscionable.</p>
<p>The Jedi team meditated together, then made their way to the Senate. As they did, Cody sent a few last messages through the 'net. He was well aware that they might not walk away from this confrontation with the Sith, and he would do all he could to protect his siblings from the fall out. His messages included orders that all nat-born officers were to be put off as soon as possible, and all comm frequencies other than the clone-net be cut off. He hoped that would be enough to insulate them against any other orders that might be on the chip. They'd run out of time on removals, although he knew that the medics wouldn't stop with that process until every single clone was free.</p>
<p>Standing alongside Obi-Wan, with Generals Fisto, Windu, and Kolar, Cody watched as the Loyalist Senators presented their evidence. Other Senators interrupted them constantly - most of them, Cody noted a bit cynically, were from worlds that were either untouched by the war, or had profited from it. Palpatine of course denied the accusations. When solid evidence was presented, he turned to ranting screeds accusing the Loyalist Senators of treason. </p>
<p>A sharp <i>crack</i> sounded, interrupting the vociferous arguments. The Chancellor looked around, eyes narrowed in suspicion. At his side, Sly Moore crumpled to the floor of their pod, blood staining their white outfit. Inside his helmet, Cody grinned. His back-up plan had arrived, just on schedule. Jedi treated blasterbolts like target practice, not potentially lethal dangers. According to the trainers back on Kamino, if you wanted to kill a Jedi, a slugthrower was your best bet. Cody had assumed it was the same for Sith, and planned accordingly. Another <i>crack</i>, and Palpatine staggered, a truly comical expression of surprise on his face. </p>
<p>Palpatine raised his hand, and touched his hand to the growing bloodstain in his abdomen. Mas Amedda swayed, and went down, the slug having passed through the Chancellor to fatally strike the Vice-Chair. The Jedi activated their lightsabers, looking around warily as Senators began screaming in fear and ducking for cover, their security guards stepping forward with blasters in hand. A third <i>crack</i>, and the Sith's head exploded like an overripe melon. His body slumped to the ground. Cody simply tapped his comm. </p>
<p>"All clear," Cody said simply. </p>
<p>"Copy," a brother's voice returned, and the frequency went dead. Cody met Obi-Wan's curious, and slightly accusatory gaze. </p>
<p>"I'm sure he had a backup plan. I figured we should too," Cody said with a shrug. "Dogma just finished his sentence with the penal battalion, got a shiny new sniper certification. Sith <i>are</i> his specialty." </p>
<p>Obi-Wan let out a slightly hysterical laugh, but powered off his 'saber and secured it, then reached out and squeezed Cody's hand fiercely. Windu shook his head, but followed Obi-Wan's example. The other Jedi followed suit. They might have wanted to try and take Palpatine alive, but none could argue that this was probably the safer proposition.</p>
<p>"Come on," Cody offered, "let's go share the good news. Let the Senate pick over their bones." It probably wasn't a very charitable sentiment, but the Senate had never done much for Cody and his siblings. They could handle their own mess for a little while. Obi-Wan hummed in consideration, then squeezed Cody's hand.  </p>
<p>Together with the other Jedi, they walked out of the Senate. There was a lot of work to be done, rebuilding the Senate and Republic. But that was for later. For now, they had a day's journey to Tython, and an overdue conversation about what their lives would look like, without a Sith manipulating the galaxy from the shadows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The idea of penal battalions comes from meta by @tiender on tumblr, although I can't find the post to link it directly at the moment. I liked the idea of Dogma getting a shot at another bad guy, if you'll pardon my pun.</p>
<p><b>Mando'a:</b><br/>Beskar: Mando iron<br/>Beskar'gam: Mando armour (lit. iron skin)<br/>Buy'ce: helmet<br/>Kov'cya: head-kiss (from kov'nyn = head-butt and mirshemure'cya = brain-kiss, slang for head-butt, because I wanted something that wasn't exactly the head-butt/"Keldabe kiss" but was clearly related for the softer version)<br/>Vode: siblings, comrades (or, when I use it capitalized, the clones as a people)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort and dreamwidth too, feel free to come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>